


Not alone

by UsagiSketch



Series: Not alone [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Human Feferi, Humanstuck, mermaid eridan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiSketch/pseuds/UsagiSketch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how it all began, a tale that shouldn't have been, but is. One on land, the other in the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is how it all began, a tale that shouldn't have been, but is. One on land, the other in the sea. 

* * *

 

"Oh god! im going to be late! There is no time to waste! The man over the phone said he had something big for me!" In a flurry, our dear ran not bothering with breakfast. she ran the little distance there was between her and her destination. Long caramel brown hair with a gentle curl meeting the back of her knees, a slim figure and a smile. She really is a wonderful girl with a big heart. Her top was sleeveless and a particular shade of fuchsia. A large White coat covered her shoulders trailing behind her almost to the floor, the large pisces sign on the back matches her shirt in color. Her skirt billowed about her knees in layers of pastel blues and greens.  She ran  Alternia Aquarium and seeing how ever since she was little, the sea was always a big part of her. 

As she made her way up the steps to the aquarium she pauses and looks to the side out at the water that it sits by. That ocean played a part too. With her hand on the handle, the key in and turned. She closes her eyes remembering that fateful day.

* * *

_"What the fuck is wrong with you?! why cant you take over?!" A woman stood fuming over a young girl, hands on her hips as she raged. You could see clearly these two were related, though it was plain to see these two were just like night and day. Long Brown hair, the older having it pulled back in a bun. the other pulled back with a bow letting it flow. The young girl could feel the tears fall down her face. "I dont want to bake for the rest of my life! thats your dream, not mine! PLEASE mo-" her head turns to the side, her cheek turning pink, blue eyes wide in shock, her heart shattering with her mothers crippling words._

_"Then you are no daughter of mine. leave and dont come back."_

_At the age of 16 our would be heiress was thrown out into the cruel world alone. a small house with all her things and a bank card for all she'd need. There she was meant to be forgotten. Her life changed then and there. Tears having blurred her eyes she ran to the ocean, where water met sand she fell to her knees and cried her heart out._

_"Aye there lass, dry those tears, 've got 'nough water." The voice was rough and held a accent she couldnt quite place. The words were harsh, but something was gentle about it. glancing up she sees in the water a man. She stands up not minding the sand that clung to her damp skin and clothes. "lil lass don you cry. nothin worth yer tears." she shakes her head. "your wrong sir. i have everything to cry for." he frowns and crosses his arms. it baffled her really, how was he able to float so freely in the water, its cold, isnt he bothered? "lil miss what'er you talkin bout?" she smiles a broken smile. "my own mom doesnt want me. im alone. she gave me enough to live alone but im not her daughter. today she signed it all away." The smile broke the mans heart. such a sweet child. he sighs "listen lil one, look 'round. what do ya see?" "i see, land, my house, and others. i also see the ocean. it goes on forever." he cracks a smile. "exactly, there is life all round ya. yer not alone, take the sea 'ere. there is thousands of living things 'ere including myself. we're not movin no where. yer not alone."_

_With those words though, he turns and dives into the water baffling her. Instead of seeing his legs she sees a large fish tail. What was he? Why did he come?_

* * *

She sighs at the memories. at the time it made no sense but now, she understood. She never saw that man again but he was always there. In the ocean she loved so much. 

Opening the doors she walks in. co-workers greet her as she makes her way to the back. she greets them as she enters the double doors. There she sees a large tank the sides and top covered from sight and two native fishermen. She walks over offering her hand. "Hello my name is Feferi Peixes, What do you have for me today?" 

They take her hand introducing themselves as well before uncovering the top of the tank. her eyes widen at the sight before her. 

"It...it can't be...."

* * *

 


	2. A fated Chance

**RECAP**

They take her hand introducing themselves as well before uncovering the top of the tank. her eyes widen at the sight before her. 

"It...it can't be...."

* * *

There before her eyes laid something, or well rather someone.dark black hair spiked upward with what seemed to be purple coloration in the center. his chest was bare except for a cape, and gold rings on each finger. from the waist down though was a tail. The theme it seemed for him was a specific shade of violet purple. Freckles dusted his cheeks, his face was relaxed as he slept. There should have been nothing to worry about except there was what could be said shitty bandaging around his stomach. She reached out her hand only to pull back, her mind racing,  _Its just like that man i met in the water all those years ago. they are almost the same yet...._ _  
_

She was shaken from her thoughts by a awkward cough. she looks up at the men. Right, they wanted payment for their discovery. She sighs before smiling "right, this here is marvelous I will reward you for kindly bringing it to me. I will take care from now on." She writes out a check and hands it over to them. with a few more words they leave and she is left alone with him. 

"You Know, I have a name." Her eyes widen at the sudden voice, turning quickly on her heals she sees the merman leaning on the side of the tank. his hair slick back, an eyebrow raised in annoyance. His accent was so odd, his w's were doubled and the v's them self were pronounced in a particular way. His eyes were so fierce, his body was poised ready to fight if need be. 

* * *

Eridan's POV

He had awoken to darkness, pain shooting through his side. As he became more aware of his surroundings he realized not only was he in some glass box but he wasnt alone. He could hear voices, two males talking about ridiculous nonsense.   Then he heard it, a door open followed by a female's voice. Realizing that they were going to remove the top covering him he shut his eyes playing on he was still out. his ears alert to their words. Each syllable that tumbled from their lips pissed him off.

They were leaving? _About fuckin time_ he thought as he lifted his head watching them walk away. The woman from earlier had her back to him  _if she thinks i'm going to be a good lil boy then she has a rude awakening. No one controls an Ampora. NO ONE._ "You know, I have a name"  _That got her attention, huh, she's kinda cute. NO no, remember that she just fuckin bought you._

He growls low warning her as she takes a few steps toward him, her steps were hesitant. He smirks and slicks his hair back with a ringed hand. "now look here princess, i don belong to anybody. Especially to you got it" How dare she roll her eyes at him. _Tch..._ that smile is just mocking him now it seems. 

* * *

Feferi's POV

"I know that silly, I don't want to own you I want to help you" She stops walking just a few steps from the tank and puts her hands in the jacket coat pocket. "This building belongs to me, I created this place to protect and help the creatures of the sea. I gave them that money so that they didn't kill your or sell you to someone who would put you on for show." She frowns at that thought. Shaking it from her mind she sighs. "I know its hard but I need you to trust me"

His eyes narrow, it was obvious that he didn't trust her. "Oh? an why would I go an do that? all I know  _Princess_ is that you hold my life in the palm of your hand. If you want to help me, then put me back in the sea." She runs a hand through her hair her mind spinning with today's events. "I would if I knew you would be okay. You're hurt, the water is already an odd color from your wound. Just let me help you, I won't do anything that you don't want me to do. What can I do to prove that you can trust me?"

He looks her up and down with a frown, his brows furrowed with whatever thoughts were racing in that head of his. It seems he reaches a conclusion as a smirk comes onto his face, leaning on the side he beckons her over with a finger. She raises an eyebrow but walks over anyway, as she approaches he gestures for her to lean down for which she does hesitantly.

"Ya know what you can do?" 

"what?"

"You could always...." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter two, Pretty nifty if you ask me. What will he want her to do? What will happen? Gosh who knows? Oh wait...I do~ I hope you all enjoy, I will try to update this as often as I can.  
> ~Usagi

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my tale, Inspired by my boyfriend who is the Eridan to my Feferi <3 Literally thanks to the VA group. look forward to more chapters and sorry for the cliff hanger


End file.
